Butterfly
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Bagi Kim Taehyung, ada dua hal yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Melukis - hobinya, dan Jeon Jungkook - kekasihnya. [KookV, shortfic]


**Butterfly**

 **.**

 _A KookV fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Member BTS adalah milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME

.

 **[12.06.2017]**

.

 **.**

Jemari berhias cipratan cat yang belum juga mengering itu meraih salah satu kuas dari tempatnya. Dicelup ke dalam cat minyak berwarna biru muda, senada dengan langit cerah di pagi hari. Ditorehkannya warna tersebut pada sehelai kain kanvas berdominasi putih. Menodai kain polos itu dengan segaris warna.

Butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan satu lukisan utuh. Tapi Kim Taehyung berniat memangkasnya menjadi dua hari saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus menyangkut finansial, hanya kecintaannya pada seseorang dan rencana hadiah _handmade_ di perayaan hari lahirnya yang ke dua puluh satu.

Mengusap peluh yang mengucur di dahi, Taehyung memandang karya setengah jadi miliknya. Tidak buruk. Ia pasti bisa menyelesaikannya meski membutuhkan waktu ekstra dari jadwal kuliah.

Jam di sudut ruangan menunjuk angka dua belas. Tengah malam sedang berlangsung dan Taehyung berharap dirinya bisa tetap terbangun hingga pukul dua dini hari. Cangkir kopi yang kosong di atas meja menjadi bukti kesungguhannya menyelesaikan lukisan tersebut.

Sejujurnya ia memiliki banyak sekali waktu untuk menyelesaikan lukisan ini. Seharusnya, tetapi salahkan jadwal kuliahnya yang sangat padat, juga permintaan pembeli setia lukisannya karena kemampuannya yang luar biasa sehingga ia baru dapat mengerjakan lukisan tersebut dua hari sebelum _deadline._

Ia menghela napas. Bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada penyesalan. Ia melakukannya demi satu orang. Satu pemuda terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Satu nama yang dicintainya, Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Hampir semua penghuni universitas mengenal yang namanya 'Pasangan Ajaib'. Mulai dari para dosen setengah baya yang rambutnya mulai memutih, hingga para murid baru yang terpengaruh gosip terkini dari murid senior.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan pasangan tersebut sebenarnya – selain kenyataan kalau mereka bergender sama dan untungnya hal itu tidak lagi menjadi permasalahan di masa ini. Keduanya saling mencintai, berusaha melakukan yang terbaik demi yang lainnya, dan sering pergi ke tempat yang mereka inginkan. Persis seperti pasangan lainnya. Yang menjadikan mereka unik hanyalah latar belakang kehidupan mereka.

Kim Taehyung. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai jenius melukis anti-sosial. Seorang _introvert_ yang jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Selalu terlihat dingin bagai pangeran es.

Lalu ada Jeon Jungkook. Pangeran sosialisasi yang dapat membuat kalian jatuh hati dalam satu menit percakapan. Mahir di bidang musik dan juga akademis. Pemuda sempurna yang mampu menggaet gadis – bahkan pria manapun dengan pesonanya.

Dan di antara ratusan gadis cantik universitas, Jungkook memilih Taehyung. Seseorang yang tidak pernah masuk ke dalam kategori idaman baik versi sekolah ataupun versi teman-temannya. Dirinya adalah sosok terbaik gambaran orang yang akan sendirian seumur hidup.

Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Jungkook menyukai Taehyung. Karena ia berbeda. Karena Taehyung tidak pernah berusaha mencuri perhatiannya seperti yang lain. Karena ia tidak pernah pura-pura tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Karena Taehyung selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Siapa bilang berbeda itu buruk?

Jika Taehyung tidak berusaha meminta perhatiannya, maka Jungkook-lah yang akan memberi perhatiannya.

Taehyung masih ingat saat itu sore hari. Saat dimana ribuan tetesan likuid jatuh membasahi jalanan dan membuatnya terjebak di gedung kuliah. Ia tidak membawa payung. Membawa lukisannya untuk dinilai hari itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya kesulitan. Alhasil ia duduk menunggu hujan berhenti.

Dua jam berlalu, tapi hujan masih betah turun. Sejenak dirinya nekat untuk lari menerobos tumpahan air, tapi diurungkannya mengingat apartemennya yang berjarak lima belas menit dari sini.

Taehyung terus menunggu hingga bunyi klakson mobil menyadarkannya. Mobil _lamborghini_ putih berhenti tepat di depannya. Lalu dari dalam kendaraan mewah itu keluar Jungkook, dengan kaos hitam dan jeans yang sederhana namun kelihatan berkelas.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya melihat Taehyung yang duduk memeluk lutut.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Astaga, aku hanya bersikap ramah. Tidak terpesona denganku sama sekali? Aku yakin kau sudah pernah dengar tentangku."

"Kadar kepercayaan dirimu itu benar-benar di luar batas normal. Aku tidak terpesona denganmu. Meski yah aku tahu siapa kau. Jeon Jungkook. Siapa yang tidak kenal?" Taehyung menatap lurus kedua mata kelam Jungkook. Anehnya ia menemukan kekhawatiran disana.

"Karena ... aku belum pernah melihat seseorang sepertimu yang biasa saja saat berbicara denganku?" Perkataannya lebih mirip pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan.

"Aku senang jadi yang pertama."

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Tawaran Jungkook membuat Taehyung terdiam. Ia butuh transportasi, ya. Tapi menumpang dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal baik? Itu bukan pilihan tepat. Meski Taehyung kenal betul bagaimana sifat Jungkook berdasar cerita teman-temannya namun tetap saja, ia bukan orang yang mudah percaya.

"Jadi kau terima tumpanganku? Ayolah, semua orang memimpikan hal ini."

"Tidak semuanya. Karena aku tidak sekalipun pernah memimpikannya," Taehyung memicingkan matanya melihat benda bening yang tergeletak di kursi mobil.

"Boleh aku pinjam payungmu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan naik ke mobilmu," ia menatap hujan yang akhirnya mulai reda. "Maaf."

Jungkook menghela napas. "Well, kau satu-satunya yang pernah menolak bantuanku. Kuhargai keputusanmu. Ini."

Ia menyerahkan payung tersebut pada Taehyung. Saat pemuda itu melangkah menembus hujan, Jungkook berseru dari dalam mobil dengan pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Hei! Pinjaman ini ada bayarannya."

"Apa?" Samar-samar terdengar suara Taehyung.

"Jadilah pacarku!" Katanya sekeras mungkin sehingga tidak mungkin Taehyung tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

Tidak ada yang dapat Taehyung pandang kecuali kegelapan hitam yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Sehelai kain biru tua tipis diikat menutupi kedua kelopak mata. Ia harus meraba-raba sementara jemarinya digenggam dan dibimbing untuk berjalan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya pegangan yang semakin mengerat dan bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Ini apartemenmu?"

Terdengar suara kursi ditarik.

"Duduklah."

Taehyung menurut. Begitu ia duduk di kursi, pemuda yang sedari tadi membawanya duduk menyuruhnya membuka ikatan kain.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh mata Taehyung selain cahaya terang benderang yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela terbuka adalah Jungkook, berstatus resmi kekasihnya semenjak satu tahun lalu, duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah gitar di tangan. Siap dimainkan.

"Aku akan memainkan satu lagu untukmu," kata Jungkook menanggapi raut bingung Taehyung. Pemuda itu kini berbeda dari satu tahun lalu, sewaktu pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Taehyung yang sekarang lebih terbuka dan ekspresif. Meski kadang jiwa senimannya muncul. Tentu saja Jungkook senang dengan perubahan baik ini.

Taehyung memasang posisi ternyamannya dan siap mendengarkan, namun Jungkook malah menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata lagi.

"Tidak perlu pakai kain. Cukup pejamkan saja matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tujuan musik adalah untuk didengarkan, bukan dilihat. Lagipula, dengan menutup matamu kau dapat menangkap lirik dan nadanya lebih baik," Jungkook menatap Taehyung sembari tersenyum. "Oke?"

"Baiklah," ia memejamkan matanya.

Lalu Jungkook mulai memetik gitar, memainkannya seperti gitaris profesional dan mulai bernyanyi. Taehyung selalu tahu kalau suara Jungkook cukup untuk menjadikannya penyanyi, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar langsung Jungkook bernyanyi untuknya.

 _"Just one day, if I can be with you_

 _Just one day, if I can hold your hands_

 _Just one day, if I can be with you_

 _Just one day (just one day)_

 _If only we can be together ..."_

Kumpulan nada yang dibentuk harmonis itu hanya berdurasi tiga menit. Taehyung membuka matanya begitu petikan terakhir dibunyikan. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya. Buatanmu sendiri?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Kau menyukainya?"

Kini giliran Taehyung yang mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Ini kali pertama aku mendapat sesuatu yang dibuatkan khusus untukku. Dan liriknya, entahlah. Meski terdengar agak menyedihkan, itu sangat indah."

"Sama-sama," Jungkook mendekap pemuda itu, lalu mengecup keningnya pelan. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Dalam hatinya, Taehyung berjanji untuk membuat sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahun Jungkook. Satu September.

.

.

Jungkook mengernyit kala mendapati apartemen kekasihnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Taehyung bukan orang yang jorok, ia paling tahu itu.

"Jadwal kuliahmu sangat padat ya?" Tanyanya. Tapi Taehyung terus menariknya tanpa satu kata pun.

Kamar Taehyung tampak sedikit lebih rapi dibanding ruang tengah, meskipun terlihat tumpukan kaleng cat yang masih basah. Tanda belum lama Taehyung membereskannya. Ada bercak cat di lantai. Mungkin Jungkook harus membantunya beres-beres nanti.

Sebuah lukisan yang ditutupi kain besar menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Belum sempat bertanya, Taehyung sudah menariknya mendekat. Disibaknya kain tersebut.

Lukisan dengan gambar dua ekor kupu-kupu penuh warna berpadu rerumputan hijau dan langit cerah terpampang disana. Jungkook memandanginya takjub.

"Aku setengah mati mengerjakannya. Waktu mengejarku. Selamat ulang tahun. Apa kau menyukainya? Maaf, agak berantakan."

"Berantakan atau tidak, kau membuatnya hanya untukku. Aku menghargainya Taehyung. Sangat. Aku tidak peduli dengan hasilnya. Usahamulah yang membuatku tersentuh."

"Kata-katamu sama menyentuhnya dengan lagu kemarin. Dan aku ingin menjawab lirikmu itu," Taehyung tersenyum. "Kita akan bersama selamanya, Jungkook. Tidak perlu kau memimpikan satu hari, karena ada lebih dari ratusan hari yang dapat kita habiskan bersama."

"Jawabanmu seperti yang ingin kudengar. Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong," Jungkook kembali menatap lukisan tersebut. "Kau bisa beritahu aku maksud kedua kupu-kupu itu? Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa menebak isi pikiranmu itu."

Taehyung tertawa. "Berani taruhan kau sebenarnya sudah tahu apa artinya. Kau tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi dengan senang hati kuberitahu. Dua, adalah kita. Mengapa kupu-kupu? Karena kupu-kupu melambangkan kebebasan. Kau percaya pada apa yang kulakukan dan aku percaya padamu. Itulah yang dinamakan kebebasan. Kebebasan yang kuharap akan bertahan selamanya."

Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke dalam rengkuhannya sesaat setelah pemuda itu selesai berbicara. Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan pada kening Taehyung, kemudian menatapnya dalam.

"Kuharap juga begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Just another random - plotless story with KookV as main characters~

Lagu yang dibuat Jungkook itu Just One Day. Meski aslinya bukan dia yang bikin tapi anggep saja Jungkook yang buat di cerita ini hohoho

Hope you like it!

With love,

 **A**


End file.
